A Little Push
by AznAnimeGrl2649
Summary: .:AnzuxKaiba:. Tired of being neglected by his older brother, Mokuba wanders around town and bumps into Anzu.


**Started:** November 11, 2005

**Draft Finished:** November 21, 2005

**Fiction:** One-Shot

**Rated:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** The character and names of Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi-sensei. The plot belongs to me.

**Anime:** Yu-Gi-Oh

**Pairings:** AnzuSeto

**Genre:** General/ Slight Romance

**Summary:** Mokuba Kaiba, a kid who just wanted a simple Thanksgiving dinner. Tired of being treated like a child, he runs away and bumps into Anzu, a.k.a. Yugi's little cheerleader, as his brother puts it. Down and depressed, Mokuba learns that Thanksgiving is a day that miracles start to happen. Can the spirited and optimistic Anzu help the Kaiba brothers realize that all you need is just . . .

"A Little Push"

-

-

-

-

"But Seto, you promised!" Mokuba whined, picking up his pace to catch up to his older brother. His sneakers squeaked against the marble floors of the mansion while he starts to accelerate from jogging to running.

"Later," the older Kaiba reasoned. His sapphire orbs turned into slits as he turned around. "What kind of idiot is in charge of that department?" He barked in the phone. "I gave specific orders not to make that mistake again and move on with the procedures. It better be fixed when I get there or I will have your head." With a slam, Kaiba ended the call and placed the cell phone in his pocket. "I don't have time for this, Mokuba." He said, without bothering to look back. Picking up his silver case, Kaiba walked to the door.

"Wait! When will you be back?"

"I don't know," he answered. Kaiba opened the door and walked out with his trench coat bellowing behind him as he descended down the steps. Some things never change and those some things are Kaiba Corp., his overworked brother, and every Thanksgiving dinner. Thanksgiving was a time for family. It is a time when families come together, but for Mokuba it's different. Having your brother being the owner of the most powerful and known corporation may be great, but being successful has its price.

"Okay," Mokuba said audibly, but he didn't care. No one (except for the maids and servants) was there to hear him anyhow.

* * *

"No! I asked for BLACK forest ham, not honey ham!" The woman yelled.

"But . . . "

"Can't you do ANYTHING right?" The girl with auburn hair mutters something under her breath and forced a smile.

'I can do this. I can do it. Just keep your cool, Anzu,' she thought to herself.

"There IS a difference! Honestly, do you know how to do your . . . " The woman went on and on. What she wouldn't give to yell at her right now, but no, because 'The Customer is always right'. Whoever came up with that slogan did not count on the future generations of hotheads.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but there is only this kind. If you wish to have some BLACK forest ham, you can purchase it at the deli section of the . . . "

"This IS the deli section!" The customer screamed.

"Yes, but we have packaged meats that are sold for the customer's conve-"

"Don't get smart with ME!"

"I wasn't-"

"I want to see your manager!"

"I AM the manager!" She huffed.

"What's going on here?" Anzu turned around to see her 'real' manager come out of the 'Employees Only' door.

"Are you the owner?" The lady asked.

"Yes, I am-"

"I'm going to file a compliant. Your employees have no-"

"I'll take this, Anzu. Go to the back, we need someone to-"

"Right away!" She didn't even hesitate to give what she was going to do a second thought. But as always, it would have to do something along the lines of meat, more meat, and the world of meat. That's right, Mazaki Anzu is working at a butcher shop. She gave a shudder as she opened the door to the back. Okay, maybe this job would have required a strong man who could carry heavy loads of meat from one place to another and attract the crowds of housewives and other people hoping to get some meat and fast service. She could do that too, well, except for the 'attracting the housewives' part, she wasn't a lesbo. Never was, is, or will be. She was just a high school student who has a really crappy job thanks to Jonouchi, or should she be happy she even has a job?

Today is Thanksgiving and the whole store was packed with demanding customers who wanted to shop for anything that was red, dead, and raw. In other words, something that is meat, or resembles to it. Anzu glanced at the clock, it read 11:45 A.M. Fifteen more minutes until she could be released from this meat prison. Oh, the holidays, you gotta love them.

* * *

His gray eyes scanned the kitchen only to see the cook, the maids running around to get ready for the big dinner. 'What dinner?' He thought. Why should food be wasted if there is no one to eat it with? It might as well be brought to the homeless shelters and soup kitchens where it can be served to real people who really need it to fill their empty stomachs. His brows furrowed and he walked toward the direction of the stairs. Not a single person said anything to him, nor give him a glance. They were just there to their jobs.

Every once in awhile, they might stop and bow at him. They would run up to him when he is hurt to help him or be fired for the endangerment of his well-being. It was like a play right before you eyes. Roles have to be assigned, the director, the main character, the villain, the peacemaker, and the hero. Like the director he is, Seto always wanted things done his way. If anything happens to the main character, in this case, Mokuba, people will be blamed and all the anger bottled up inside of the victim that dare opposes (which is a very slight percent) will be the downfall of their life. But just once he wanted to be the director and he was going to start on that today.

Mokuba went up the long stairway and headed to his room. His room was his own private work of art. The room is like a canvas and he was the artist. You can decorate however you like it. You could have clothes on the floor, toys scattered about, comic books piled on top of homework, books that lay open but are never read, duel monster cards towering upon the bed and draws. His room was his work of art, his only work of art that no one can ever touch except for him. He maneuvered through the mess after slamming the chestnut door so hard that echoed into the hallway, but he didn't care.

Sitting on his bed, he looked around the place deciding what he wants to do and do it. It looks gloomy. The bright white wall reflect the gray clouds outside. It is dark and gloomy in his room and he wanted out. He pulled the curtains together, grabbed his coat, scarf, hat, mittens from his closet, and his deck just in case. In record time, Mokuba Kaiba was fully covered in every piece of clothing that a mother would be proud to send them out to play in the snow. Now all he needed was to get pass the servants and maids. That, of course, was an easy thing to do, even for a total stranger in the house. That's how invisible you get when you are living in the Kaiba mansion.

* * *

Anzu rushed out of the 'Meat Palace' like a jaguar on drugs. She was free. Free at last, free at last. A huge reward on her behalf, plus it was Thanksgiving and she was thankful for getting out of that place. Her chocolate hair blew violently against the harsh wind as she ran down the streets to get home. Home is always a good place to be when you have no where to go or when you are lost. Home. She continued her track exercise passing people, dodging cars, cutting corners, avoiding puddles, ignoring the people who were staring at her like a crazed lunatic. She was doing well until she bumped into someone and landed with a 'thup' on her behind. Shaking off the fact that her butt is on the cement and in pain, Anzu looked up to see a kid staring at her. And he wasn't just any kid, he was Mokuba Kaiba.

* * *

**Anzu POV**

"Mokuba," I was first to break the silence. Cars were honking and rush of pass by-ers rustle through us like we were tuna in the ocean. I examined him from head to toe and raised a brow. The air isn't that thin, is it? I guess living in a manor has its ups and downs and not having a heat source is one of them.

"Hi," he says with a degree of uncertainty. Do I look like I'm about to bite someone's head off or I'm just mutated into something other than myself? I got to my feet, brushing off the dirt off my behind.

"So, how are you Mokuba?" I gave a smile. He mumbles something about being okay and watches a family cut between us, hauling brown bags filled with to-go boxes that I would have guess that was their dinner for tonight. He asked me the same question out of courtesy and I gave him an honest answer. "So where are you going on this very cold Thanksgiving afternoon?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing, huh?" I echoed. His face turned to the lady who came out of the store wearing a ridiculous large coat and a hat to match. "So, where are heading?" By now, his eyes are on the concrete street, staring at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Though there were many people pushing pass us, I could see the look on his face.

"The arcade," he said half-heartily.

"Really?" My mouth grinned on its own, fully knowing that it was a lie. When you're hanging around boys for a long time, it pays to know how they react in any kind of situation.

"Well . . . " He started.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" I suggested, eyeing the layers of clothes he had on. Thank god my mother wasn't that crazy into dressing me up like a doll. I didn't half expect him to accept, but he did. Maybe there IS a heating problem at the Kaiba mansion, but I wouldn't know. Besides, why would a kid get all depress over a heat source? One thing's for sure, I will try to figure it out.

We traveled a great distance to get to my house. Okay, maybe a bus ride and a few blocks of walking isn't a long distance, but when you are working and standing until your feet get blisters and blisters form on blisters, then they pop. . . . you get the picture. Along the way, we tried talking about lots of things. I know I am a talkative person, but Mokuba was even better than I am. For twenty minutes, I didn't have to say anything be nod my head or say something if it was necessary.

Mokuba was on the verge of spilling the juicy rumors at his school when I remembered that I had to help the dinner, which was a downer. My mom has to work until a little later, so I have hours to get started. The thing is, cooking is a great skill for survival, but for me, it's just a big hassle. We got off at the bus stop that was a block and a half from my house. After I fumbled with the lock and pushed the door open, we were home.

"-so I was going around asking people if it was true or not because it's hard to imagine that a teacher would do such a thing, you know?" I gave a nod as he pulled off his winter gear and hung them on the coat rack. "Turns out that it wasn't true after all," he sighed. "But I swear, the hand writing was similar some how." I gave a little laugh and imagine a teacher trying to force a love note and pass it around the school to rustle things up during a dull week. Sometimes, a little thing can cause big things to happen. A love note, for example, can be one of those things.

"Did Sai and Eliji break up after that misunderstanding?" I had to ask. If a love note can do that much damage from one person, you would wonder if little things do make a difference.

"I don't know. They were really mad at each other, accusing that they are cheating on one another," he rests his chin on the palm of his hand. "Come to think of it, I heard another rumor going on about-" I hung up my coat and led him to the kitchen where I know a nightmare was going to happen. I can picture it now, a messy counter top, instructions on the fridge to cook the turkey, vegetables that needed to be cut, rolls that needed to be bake, and dessert.

"-and she sits in front of me in English class, blahing away and laughing like a hyena. So, Anzu," he paused as I opened the door to the kitchen. "What's going on in your life?" I checked the fridge door and yep, there it was trapped by the magnet shaped like a banana. I ignored the list and went straight to the cabinet to get some hot coco mix while Mokuba settles himself on one of the high stools. "Oh, just school, work, and-" The phone rang and I excused myself to pick it up. The caller was my mom, wanting me to do what I was suppose to be doing when I got home. I said the words she wanted to hear and hung up. "And I have to cook Thanksgiving dinner," I added dryly like I've done it so often and my voice sounded like a machine. For moment, his face lit up and he cracks a smile.

"Can I help?" He asks. This time I gave him a big smile.

"Sure," I say. "But only in one condition." He gave me a quizzical look that made me grin wider.

* * *

**Mokuba's POV**

I don't know if it was instinct or because I have nothing better to do and needed to kill some time, but I was going to help Anzu cook Thanksgiving dinner. I, Mokuba Kaiba, was going to cook food with my own two hands. After we finished two cups of hot coco, it was time to work. The first thing we did was get the turkey from the fridge to the oven. I thought it was going to be easy until I saw the size of it. Sitting in a metal pan was a huge raw turkey that had string tied around it, looking all shiny under the kitchen lights. We wrestled it into the oven and I got to be the time keeper while Anzu got out a huge cutting board and a knife from the draws and do other things. My job as time keeper was to alert Anzu each time an hour passes so she can baste the turkey with some broth and rotate it to make sure it cooks evenly. I never got to help cook before and this was kind of fun.

Often, I wonder what it would be like to have a big sister. It's not like Seto haven't been around for me, he cares about me, but still, I never had one. I look at Anzu and saw the features that were similar to my brother. Bright sapphire eyes, brown hair that was just one shade lighter than my brother's, long legs, and a warm smile. If you put them together, they would probably bite each other's head off in a second. Seto doesn't care much about girls or anything about people except for his work. Sometimes, I wondered what it would be like if he dates, if he ever dates that is.

"Hey Anzu," I managed to say, dragging the pile of celery and carrots into a large bowl of tomatoes. "Have you ever been on a date?" She looks at me like I'm speaking in Latin. She gives me a smile and turns away with her face red as the skin of the apple sitting on the counter. I took it as a 'yes'. "What makes a date fun?" I asked. Setting down the knife, she thought for a moment and tells me. After about ten minutes, I was hooked on what she had to say about relationships and boyfriends. Okay, it might sound weird but we were chatting away like best friends. The thing is, I felt comfortable and this was the first I feel that way in a long time.

We work through the hour, but I hardly call it work. We had fun. Okay, fun might be an understatement. So far, we only had two disasters. One was Anzu almost leaving the pot of boiling water on the stove for so long the water bubbled over the edge, and the other was when I accidently dropped a plate that made my ears ring for minutes. She wasn't mad when I dropped the plate. She just asked if I was okay and cleaned up the mess, picking up the pieces of glass and placing them into the trash. No one has every asked me that, unless they had too or got pay for saying that.

I went back to the stove and check out the turkey, which was starting to turn a little yellow. In a boiling pot was some cranberries that were popping and floating on sugary water. I took the spoon a gave a it a quick stir. The ones on the bottom were still there, laying about like dead beats. I turned to Anzu who was mixing the mushrooms sauteing in the pan with the onions that I cut with celery, carrots, thyme, sage, and other ingredients I never knew existed. She poured the chicken broth into the pan and stirs it around a little more and poured the whole thing into the bowl of bread crumbs. With a wooden spoon, she mixes it, making sure it is blended, and puts it into pans to place in the oven. I look down at the cranberries. They were done. Sometimes, dead beats can catch up, if they wanted to.

* * *

**Anzu POV**

Whoever says cooking with kids is a disaster waiting to happen doesn't know kids. With a right-hand assistant like Mokuba, we managed to put the turkey in the oven, mixing the stuffing, cook the cranberry sauce, and cut up all the vegetables in record time. I watched him carefully to make sure he doesn't hurt himself although I know he doesn't want to be treated like a baby. For a kid who has a prick for an older brother, he certainly is a joy to have. But somewhere in my brain, a question rattles it and I try to fend it off through checking up the time to calculate the amount of time I have left and when the turkey is done. Then I couldn't take it with the nagging that was going on in my head and asked.

"Mokuba," I got some potatoes and butter from the fridge and closed the door. "Are you doing okay?" He gave me a thumps up and laughed as the clown balloon in the parade bumped against the building. The loud music of trumpets and drums filled the kitchen air despite the gap between the living room and where I was at, which was just six feet away. I know he didn't get what I was asking, so I repeated the question. He looks at me and gives me a verbal answer then turns to the television.

"Do you," I heard him say. "Ever wonder what it is like to be lonely?" I looked at him. Yes, I do know. I'm an only child. I answered his question and saw his shoulders perk up like a dog who is happy to see his master come home. "You are?"

"Yeah." He abandons the parade and walked over to me.

"Today, I ran away from home."

"Why?"

"Because it's Thanksgiving," he answered like it was the most obvious answer in the world. I saw a spark of anger in his eye and then it turned to disappointment. "Seto has to work and he left for the company while the cooks, maids, and servants go around, walking through me like a ghost getting ready for the Thanksgiving dinner we are not even going to have." For the next half an hour, Mokuba tells me about his plan after he runs away from home. If I was in his shoes, I would have wanted to go and join the circus like every other kid, or go live at the mall, but he wanted something bigger. He wanted to get away. As he was explaining these things, I can see why he wants to run away, I would too. When he was finished, I gave him a hug and he wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Mokuba, you're welcome to stay here for dinner if you like. You were the one who help me cook it after all. Why not taste the fruits of your labor?" He gave a little smile and nodded.

We worked on the side dishes and now it was time for dessert. Every year, we have a pumpkin pie, sweet potato pie, and an apple pie. I rolled out the pastry for the pumpkin and apple pie I had to do that while Mokuba spooned the baked sweet potato filling into a bowl. After mixing it up, he places the orange paste into the graham cracker crust and sprinkles some brown sugar on top of it. I placed the pies in the oven and checked on the turkey at the same time. By now, it was almost evening. The skies are still gray and it was dark outside. Then a flash of curiosity came over me. I turned to Mokuba.

"Hey, kiddo. Does your brother know where you are? He might be worry that you are gone." He points out that he wants to act like he's running away even though he really wasn't. "But what if he decides to come home and finds you gone?" He scoffs and says it would take a miracle to do that. I believe in miracles and I told him to go wash up. I, on the other hand, had a phone call to make.

* * *

The phone rang and Seto Kaiba picked it up.

"Kaiba here."

"Hello Kaiba, this is Anzu." The frown on is face deepened.

"What do you want? Make it quick." There was a bit of the pause on the other line and then, she spoke.

"Do you know where Mokuba is?" She asks.

"Why should I tell you, Mazaki? Now if you don't have anything better to do than bother me with stupid-"

"Do you know where Mokuba is? She repeats the question. "I'm asking you this because I want to know if you are doing your job as an older brother or that you are corporate jerk who doesn't give a second glance at his only little brother." Kaiba slammed his hand on his desk.

"You have no right to judge me-"

"Well, judging you would be a challenge, but hearing it from someone close to you is another," Anzu answered hotly.

"What are you getting at, Mazaki? What do you know about siblings?"

"I know what I am getting at and no, I don't have siblings, but it seems like you-"

"Then why are you-"

"Really Kaiba, you should-"

"I don't need advice from you!" The caller sighs on the other line, trying to regulate her breathing. "Now get to the point or I'm hanging up!" He barked.

"I just wanted you to know that Mokuba is staying at my house for dinner, that's all." With a click, the call ended before he had a chance to ask why.

* * *

"Hey Anzu, I think the timer beeped!" Mokuba yells cheerfully knowing the pies are done. She set down the phone and went to the oven finding the pies bubbling and the crusts golden brown. Reaching for the oven mitts, Anzu takes out the first two pies and placed them on the cooling racks on the island where the cutting board, bowls, plastic wrap, spoons, and knife laid. Mokuba came back downstairs and went to the counter to take a closer glance at the delicious desserts he helped made. "Can I take the last one out, Anzu?" he pleaded.

While the pies were cooling and the turkey was about ready to be finished, the two of them started to clean up the mess in the kitchen. The clock on the wall read five thirty, almost time for supper, not dinner. In a matter of minutes, her mother would be home.

"Mokuba, I think you missed a spot," she pointed at the clump of flour next to him.

"Oops, I'll get that."

"So," she tried, "are you getting hungry, Mokuba?" He shrugged.

"I guess."

"What do you mean, you 'guess'?" Anzu rose a brow. "I could hear your stomach grumble from a mile away!" That made him laugh.

* * *

**Seto's POV**

I don't know what trick Mazaki is trying to pull, but it includes my brother, who was suppose to stay at home. After the call with Yugi's little cheerleader, I went to confirm the absence of my brother from the mansion and found out that he was really over there at Mazaki's house. The one time of year that family truly matters and he goes running off and to Mazaki's house. After dealing the stupid fools who couldn't do their job right, I took the rest of day off and ordered everyone to get home. I am going to get to the bottom of this and the first stop is at Mazaki's house.

The weather outside showed no mercy as the wind howl violently against the bodies of people and wash through everything, hurling forgotten plastic bags, advertisements, and leaves right down the streets. I got into my car and drove. The street lamps were lit and a couple of people were walking, snuggled under their thick coats and scarfs. They were just a bunch of nobodies that are looking for a good place to spend in the night of Thanksgiving. I scoffed. Thanksgiving, a holiday where the excuse of cooking a huge dinner requires only three hours of work and the rest of the day cooking a big feast to celebrate a great harvest. With more than a millions turkeys being killed and cooked on this day, it's a wonder why so many suffer from world hunger.

I pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. The house seems nice for a middle class citizen. The front yard is covered in leaves, a simple garden, the doorstep that is amazing clean, and a fairly wide porch. I went to the door and gave it a firm knock. When the door opened, I came face to face with the one and only Mazaki Anzu clan in a pair of gray sweat pants and a tank top that would give teenagers fevers within seconds. This is the person my brother want to runaway to rather than be at the mansion? I gave out a gruff 'hello' and stepped inside her home without an invitation.

* * *

"Kaiba?" Anzu stared at the unexpected visitor. He towered over her, standing over six feet tall in some dresspants, a long black trench coat opened showing a navy blue turtleneck sweater underneath. The necklace in a shape of a duel card hung carelessly near his chest dangling above his crossed arms. His icy eyes were colder than the temperature outside as he stepped inside.

"That's who I am," he said and walked passed her into the hallway. She closes the door and turned around.

"So, you actually do listen." A hint of disbelief and sarcasm echoed in her voice.

"Don't get all high and mighty, Mazaki. I'm here for Mokuba. Where is he?"

"Hey! You don't just go into someone else's house and order them around!"

"I can do whatever I like and this concerns my little brother and I would kindly suggest you to mind your own business, Mazaki." Anzu felt her anger rise up and ready to explode like a volcano. Of the nerve!

"You are such a bastard, you know that?" she exclaims. "No, I actually, I don't think you do!" She took a step closer to Kaiba and pointed at him. "Do you have any idea why your brother is acting this way? Do you? What I want to know is why he should be torn up like this."

"I don't owe you an explanation-"

"Well, you don't owe a heart, I can tell you that much!"

"Don't get so into your speech of bullshit, Mazaki. I don't have time-"

"You don't have time? You don't have time for yourself or for your brother?" Kaiba narrowed his eyes down at her. She was a head shorter than him, her eyes fierce as his. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" He was going to give her a piece of his mind when a jingling sound unlocked the door and sprung open.

"Anzu, honey, could you help me with these?" The woman held up a brown bag. Anzu broke her gaze from Kaiba and went to her mother. "Thank you, they are heavy. Why don't you-" She stops abruptly to find a young man in her home. "Oh, hello there." She gave a smile that all too familiar. "Excuse me while I have to get the rest of the groceries from the car." Kaiba looked at her and was going reply when the kitchen door swings open.

"Anzu, the turkey was suppose to be done five minutes-" Mokuba pauses as he saw his older brother standing near the door with a murderous stare at Anzu, "ago. What are you doing here, Seto?"

"To come and take you home," the elder Kaiba answered.

"But-"

"He's staying," Anzu interjected, the anger was still in her voice. She set down the bag next to her on the floor.

"No, he is not," Kaiba stated, using his height to his advantage.

"Yes, he is." She insisted. Mokuba looked between his brother and Anzu who were heated in a verbal battle.

"Guys-"

"He's staying Kaiba. You can't make decisions-"

"I DO get to make the decisions since they concern about my little brother-"

"Oh, you are so-"

"Guys!" He yelled a little louder.

"You think you can-"

"No, because you don't think at all, Mazaki."

"Seto, I'm staying! He finally bursts out.

"Mokuba, we already-"

"NO!" He yelled. "I don't want to do this any more Seto. I don't want pretend that we can do this." Mokuba looks up his Kaiba with anger in his eyes. "Thanksgiving is a holiday for families to get together and be thankful for the things they get. I know you work hard and you do it because you have to, but every year, it's always the same. You go to work and don't come back for hours, leaving me with the servants and maid. They have families too, Seto. Every year it's the same dinner without you around or a phone call that apologizing for missing dinner because of some stupid conference on a HOLIDAY!"

"Mokuba," Kaiba started.

"Can't you just take a break for one day?" He implored. The hall was silent and then the sound of the door slamming shut interrupted their moment.

"It's pretty cold out there, isn't it?" Anzu's mother asks. She looks at them and wonders about the awkward silence. "Well, I'll go and check out what's going on in the kitchen." She excuses herself and walks pass them, giving Mokuba a little wave.

"Is this what this is all about, Mokuba?"

"Yes," he whispered. "Seto, I want to stay." A second passed, then another and then a minute. Kaiba's brain came to a blank. Never had he heard Mokuba like this, angry him for not being there. He was always there for him, at Duelist Kingdom to rescue him from the clutches of Pegasus, from the Rare Hunters at the Battle City Duel. He was there for him, wasn't he? He looked at Mokuba and knew that wasn't enough. He was the only family he had and the only way for both of them to survive is for him to work at Kaiba Corp. Now, thinking about the things he had done and things he had too, they don't matter as much as being with Mokuba. This was way more important.

"Okay," Kaiba said. Mokuba looked up with a shock expression.

"You mean it, Seto?" He gave a nod. A smile spread on the little Kaiba and he went up to hug his brother and also gave one to Anzu. "This is great! Anzu, can my big brother stay too?" She stole a glance at Kaiba. The only Kaiba she didn't get along with. The only Kaiba who she just wants to strangle right now and there because of his carelessness, but she couldn't.

"Yes," Anzu forced a smile, "of course he can stay. The more the merrier."

"Cool! Anzu, you are the best ever!" Mokuba heard a cough from his older brother. "Well, next to Seto, anyway. Wait here, I need to go and finish set up the table." His legs jogged into the kitchen, leaving Kaiba and Anzu alone.

"I don't know what poison you fed my brother with but it better be gone-"

"I didn't feed your brother anything like that Kaiba!" Anzu argued. "You're so full of yourself, you know that? Have you ever heard of emotions, Kaiba, or having to work like a zombie twenty-four seven had made you completely emotionless?"

"Hmph." She gave a sigh. It's like she was going to receive a straight answer anyway. Either that or she would receive an answer with an insult, free of charge. Anzu took a step and went toward the same direction as Mokuba did.

"Are you just going to stand there or you are coming to dinner?" Kaiba didn't believe this, having Thanksgiving dinner with Mazaki nonetheless. With a grunt, he walked beside her as she opened the door revealing a fully set table for four and a turkey placed in the middle.

"I didn't know you can cook, Mazaki."

"I do know, Kaiba, and I wouldn't have done it without Mokuba." She took a seat next to the little Kaiba.

"It was fun!" Mokuba exclaimed, his face filled with joy. Something Kaiba haven't seen in a long time. Maybe having Mokuba hanging out with Mazaki might be good thing after all, but he wasn't going to tell a soul. He took the seat to the right of Mokuba and heard them exchanging jokes about reviewing about the parade that turned out quite good. Their laughter echoed the whole room and with Anzu mother joining in, the laughter seemed like something natural in the Mazaki household.

He couldn't help but stare at the auburn haired girl, the one girl who associates with Yugi, the mutt, and their gang of Geeks, the only girl who dares to yell straight in his face while others would tremble at his feet. She was the girl who saved Mokuba from the Rare Hunters and made sure he was safe when they were in Noah's world. But today, she saves him. Kaiba darted his ocean orbs back and forth between Anzu and Mokuba, who stares back at him.

"Hey, Seto, what are you thankful for this year?" He asks.

'For you, Mokuba . . . ' He looks over at Anzu. "For pie," Kaiba answered.

"For pie?" Mokuba repeated in a tone of disbelief.

"Of course!" Anzu joined in. "What's Thanksgiving without any of your sweet potato pie!" She leans down to kiss Mokuba on the cheek and immediately he starts to blush. Rubbing his hand on the back of his head, Mokuba smiles widely and turns to the other direction to face his older brother while Anzu giggles and looks up at Kaiba, giving him a wink in the process. Kaiba gave a smirk, observing the spirit Anzu possesses and wonders: 'What's Thanksgivings without being with the people you love?' But he'll never have an answer because it was all right here in front of him, and what he needed to witness this miracle happen was his little brother, Mazaki, and just a little push.

* * *

**A/N:** There you go! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. I hope you like it! I love the fact that Kaiba and Anzu are total opposites, but they can be drawn together by a little push. Mokuba's role in this is just like any other. He gets in trouble, Anzu helps, Kaiba tries to help and gets yelled at by Anzu. I really like them to be together, yelling and arguing included. It's fun to see them bicker to show that Kaiba CAN lose to a girl and that it's not in a duel. Well, enough of my rambling of why Anzu and Kaiba are perfect for each other. Please excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes. Review with any thoughts you might have about my writing. Constructive criticism is welcomed as long as it's in an intelligent matter.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
